Kate's Bête Noire
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Title pretty much covers the main plot of the story - oneshot, Kibbs - REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... D:

**A/N:** I watched _'One shot, one kill' _a couple of days ago and this idea just kept haunting my mind, so I had to write about it :) Please R&R…

**Plot: ** Sorta set during and after _'One shot, one kill'_

**/-x-x-x-/**

Kate held the ear piece close as she spoke into it. "It's the water delivery man. I repeat, it's the water delivery man,". Seconds later a bullet shattered the window leaving Kate shocked.

"_Kate!" _Abby shouted in her ear. Kate fell to her knees, cradling Gibbs in her lap. She lightly touched the bullet wound between his eyes. Tears swelled in her eyes as Kate clutched Gibbs close. She frowned, feeling liquid on her fingers. Kate turned his over and gasped seeing the bullet had gone straight through.

"Oh god… Gibbs!" Kate screamed.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs looked up from the morning paper hearing Kate muttering in her sleep. Shrugging slightly Gibbs continued to read the paper. It wasn't until she screamed out his name that Gibbs rushed to her side.

"No!" she cried, thrashing about in the bed.

"Kate, wake up!" Gibbs said, shaking her shoulder.

"Gibbs…" Kate whispered, rubbing her eyes. She reached up and hugged him tightly.

"It was just a bad dream, only a dream," Gibbs soothed, stroking her head.

"I guess," Kate nodded wiping her eyes.

"Why don't you come into work late? Give you a bit of time to calm down," Gibbs suggested.

"But the others…" Kate mumbled, chewing on her lip.

"I'll go in at normal time so they don't suspect anything," Gibbs replied.

"Ok," Kate nodded.

**x-x-x**

Hours later, Kate left the lift and walked towards the squad room to find only Tony sitting at his desk.

"Gibbs is going to kill you," Tony said, looking up from the file.

"No he isn't. I called him earlier saying I was feeling unwell and would come in later," Kate said sticking her tongue out at Tony.

"What are you smiling for anyway?" he frowned.

"Rule nine," Kate shrugged.

"Never go anywhere without a knife," Tony recited.

"Never have another bad dream about your boss," Kate corrected then suddenly looked at Tony hoping he would ignore it.

"Anyway, what was it like?... Being Gibbs' superior officer?" Tony asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"You mean, did I get to boss him around? Make him salute me? Call me ma'am?" Kate grinned.

"Basically!" Tony nodded eagerly.

"It was great," Kate said, staring at Tony with a smile.

"Nah, you're lying," Tony frowned.

"Am I! You know, Abby said you looked really good in your uniform too," Kate commented.

"Did she?" Tony asked surprised.

"Yeah. She said you'd fit right in with the biker boy, Indian chief, and the cowboy and all the other macho, macho men!" Kate laughed, walking over to her desk. Abby appeared at the entrance to the bullpen and sensed the tension between Kate and Tony.

"What's going on?" she asked, walking forward.

"Nothing," Kate replied quickly.

"Hang on…" Tony cried waving his arms in the air. "What do you mean _'never have another bad dream about your boss'_? Where the hell did that come from?" Tony frowned, staring at Kate. Abby laughed at Tony's eagerness and also looked over at Kate waiting for a response.

"Well, I've sort of…" Kate paused.

"OH MY GOD!" Abby shouted, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Abby," Kate hissed.

"When did it happen?" she asked excited and moved closer to Kate's desk.

"About a month ago," Kate explained. "I decided to take a risk to tell him. It turns out we both feel the same and were too worried about what the other would think," Kate beamed.

"Awww," Abby sighed. She suddenly looked up seeing Gibbs walking towards the squad room. Once he was at the entrance Abby rushed forward to hug him. Abby's sudden surprise hug caught IGbbs off guard and he stumbled backwards.

"It's nice to see you, Abs. But what are you doing?" he frowned lightly, hugging her back.

"You and Kate. About bloody time!" she whispered, looking over at Tony.

"You told Abby?" Gibbs glared at Kate.

"Not really, she sort of guess," Kate shrugged.

"She guessed?" Gibbs yelled.

"Ok, so maybe I wasn't really concentrating and told Tony rule nine," Kate muttered.

"Rule nine," Gibbs thought. "Oh…" Gibbs smiled faintly.

"Kate has her own set of rules!" Abby gasped.

"Maybe," Gibbs shrugged, walking over to his desk, coffee in hand.

"Would someone just tell me what is going on!" Tony shouted.

"Haven't you figured it out DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned.

"No, these two have been talking nonsense!" Tony shouted, pointing his finger at Kate and Abby. Gibbs glanced over at Kate to see her sigh with relief.

"Probably best to keep it that way," Gibbs said looking at Kate.

"Nah, if it's caused all this fuss I wanna know!" Tony grumbled.

"Just drop it DiNozzo," Kate groaned.

"Rule twelve," Abby muttered, turning around.

"Gross boss! Dating Abby," Tony cringed.

"Hey!" Abby cried.

"Abs, you're hot but he's like ten times older than you!" Tony replied.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs growled.

"Alright like ten years older than you," Tony corrected.

"I have no problem with older men, remember, I dated my professor once but alas his heart belongs to someone else," Abby grinned mischievously and turned around to face Kate.

"Thanks, Abby," Kate glared at her seeing Tony's shocked face.

"Sorry," she whined, leaving the room.

"He'll get over it… eventually," Gibbs chuckled looking at Tony still stunned, Gibbs then opened the file sitting on his desk and began to read it.

**/-x-x-x-/**

**A/N:** This has got to be my favourite oneshot by far! I added the bit where Abby nearly knocks IGbbs over from season three when Gibbs returns to work after being in a coma. I just thought it was really sweet in the episode and it seemed to fit in the story :D


End file.
